The Wizard Avenger
by yournucleardeterrent
Summary: When Harry Potter is finally tired of the media in the Wizarding World after the Battle of Hogwarts,he takes a well deserved vacation to Germany.What will happen when the original six Avengers get an addition to their 'super secret boy band? Trouble really does find him wherever he goes...
1. The Vacation

Harry Potter was, to sum it up in one word: tired. He was sick of the reporters clamouring after him,his face plastered everywhere and worst of all the people who came up to him,thanking him for saving the wizarding world from the darkest wizard since Gellert Grindelwald. He just felt he didn't deserve it all ,all those people who died at the Battle of Hogwarts,died because of him,indirectly, but because of him. That was why Harry Potter needed a break, a break away from the Wizarding World. Perhaps he could go visit the States or Florida or Germany it would be nice to get away from everything,perhaps he could make it a round trip,he could start of with Germany,visit America,he'd heard a lot about a company apparently called "Starbucks" from Hermione that sold coffee but really good coffee so he was definitely going to try he could end it with a drink that had a tiny umbrella in it on a sunny . "Thats it,I am going to take a vacation! " thought Harry as he saw the mental image of it in his mind

* * *

A week later, after saying his good byes to Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Hagrid,promising Mr Weasley to tell him all about the muggle word when he got back, he left for the airport,ticket in hand, converted Muggle paper money in his pocket along with his shrunk suitcase and a backpack on his shoulders he proceeded through airport security. Hermione had decided it was best for him to go the muggle way to avoid much attention. So he sat on the chair and waited for his flight to arrive, he'd been quite early as he was really eager to just get on the flight and go.

Finally a whole hour and a half later,seriously muggles have the most time consuming ways to travel but far more comfortable than anything wizards used to get from Point A to Point B. Harry had actually never been on a flight before,growing up with muggles should have helped but like the Dursleys would waste their oh so hard earned money on something so freaky as Harry Potter, therefore he had never ever travelled anywhere beyond that 'camping trip' of his and Hogwarts.

He boarded the plane and saw rows of seats with cabins over them for storing luggage. He did his best to find his window seat without bumping into anyone. He quickly spotted it and sat down. A few minutes later an old American man came along and took his seat there beside listened attentively at the air hostess explaining all the safety rules and pointing out the emergency exits.A few minutes later he clenched his hands as the plane took off but relaxed a little after it straightened itself in the air,after that it was a smooth journey,he switched on the tiny tv in front of him and played an old english movie and by the time it finished the seat belt sign came back on to signal that they were plane bumped a little as it came onto the runway but other than that everything was very smooth.

He did not stop at the belt they had been told to collect their luggage at as he already had his, so he followed the arrows that directed him towards the exit and turned down an alley,making sure no one saw him,he gripped his wand, the picture of the hotel he was staying at in his mind, he turned on his heel and Disapparated. He arrived at the hotel and checked in, an employee showed him his room,asked if everything was alright and then left. Harry collapsed onto his bed,sight-seeing could wait for a little. He then enlarged his suitcase and summoned his pajamas, ah the perks of being a wizard. Spotting a little box Hermione had given him,he opened it seeing a flip phone inside and a note from her that said:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know its going to be hard to talk since you don't have an owl with you and everytime you've tried to use your cellphone it quite literally exploded from all the magic you do,so I took the liberty of buying a flip phone and insulating it against magic,you can safely use this without it sparking or anything.I've already put my own contact number in this and since Ronald doesn't have a phone or more likely he doesn't know how to use one, you can always call me and I'll give him the line. I know its just a vacation that you're on but I know you and you have an penchant for attracting trouble, so just stay ? Keep in touch._

 _Love- Hermione_

He read the letter and smiled it was just like Hermione for figuring out everything. He layed on his bed and soon fell asleep in his hotel room at Stuttgart, Germany. Harry Potter really did have the ability to find trouble wherever he went.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey! Just wanted to start this story off,hence the short chapter. I'm super psyched to write the scene where Harry will meet the Avengers! He doesn't know who they are just a brief idea because obviously the Wizarding World newspapers are going to publish what is happening concerning New York's No Majs. He is definitely not the Master of Death in this story no additional powers it follows all canon and he has his holly and phoenix feather wand like in the books, and also his invisibility cloak but not his broomstick, because I don't think he has one right now, because the firebolt probably did not survive the Battle of the Seven Potters, All pairings will be canon,thanks for reading!**

 **Please do review and let me know if you're liking the direction this is taking or any ideas you may have!**


	2. The Maniac with Horns

The Maniac With Horns

Harry woke up the next day and went downstairs to have have breakfast,he had a few places he wanted to visit,museums,some parks and then just go walking in the night without people recognizing him and spreading rumours,he spent the day, looking at art and strolling along with no real destination ,he stopped at a few food carts and bought himself something to munch on. All in all it was quite peaceful. But then it started to become dark and he was heading back to the hotel eagerly to get back into his comfortable bed,when his phone started buzzing in his pocket,he picked up the call and Hermione's cheery voice greeted him. "Hi Harry, just called to check on up?"

"Oh nothing,its all very peaceful here,spent the day roaming around the museums and parks"

"Ooh,you have to tell me all about it, it must be so exciting,seeing the German architecture,its very grand isn't it?"

"Um,I suppose so?' said Harry 'Hold a second 'Mione,I think I heard something" he turned his head around only to see a tall pale looking man with a weird helmet with horns, in his hand he carried a sceptre that had a blue light emitting from it, a crowd of people were gathered around him.

"Harry,what? Whats happening? Is everything ok?"

"Um,yes,its all good,call you later Hermione,bye!" finished Harry hurriedly as he disconnected the call

"Harry wait,one second, whats going o- " Hermione started fretting on the other line,it probably wasn't anything,but you could never be too sure with Harry.

Harry put the phone in his pocket,making a mental note to call her later,he moved closer to the crowd as the weird guy in the helmet started to speak.

"Kneel before me!" he shouted."I said KNEEL!"

The crowd slowly got down on their knees,so did Harry,playing the mad man continued "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? Its the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for were made to be ruled,in the end you will aways kneel."

At this point Harry couldn't take it anymore,he couldn't play the I'm an innocent civilian act. He got up,his wand in his hand, cast a silent shield over all of them,and spoke

"Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me" he replied

"There are always men like you,who have let power go to their heads,caring for nothing but themselves and hurting innocent people in their wake,My whole life has been centered around men like you,and I shall never stand aside for them to do what they please and wreak havoc everywhere"

"Look to this boy here, him be an example"he said as he pointed his sceptre towards Harry a jet of blue light came toward him,he ducked reflexively as a tall man in a suit of blue dived in front of him and blocked the blast of light away from Harry with his knocked down Loki in the process

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing" said the man in blue"

"The soldier,a man out of time"

"I'm not the one who's out of time" he replied back as Harry heard a rumbling sound over his head and looked up. He was trying to get all the people away from the fight that was going to take himself was standing there, waiting for a time,that would hopefully not come,for him to intercede.

A female voice from the aircraft above started speaking. "Loki drop the weapon and stand down!"

So this megalomaniac is Loki huh? He thought he had heard the name newly named Loki sent a blast of the blue light at the aircraft was pretty sure it was a type of magic,not the type he used but magic alright. The man in blue threw his shield at Loki but he just swatted it away and flung him to the that was enough. Now was the time for Harry to intercede,screw the Statute Of Secrecy,Hermione, as always ,was right he did have a saving people sent a couple of Stupefys at Loki, who snapped his head around at once and smirked

"A seidhr?"

"I don't know whatever the hell that is but just quit already I would like to go back to my hotel room"he said as he sent the full body bind at him,any magic that he was using was having zero effect on he had looked a little to his left he would have seen Captain America gaping at dodged one of those blasts of blue light

Up in the Quinjet AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill started playing over the Man had arrived." Agent Romanoff,did you miss me?Wait who is that on with Reindeer Games?"

"We don't know yet but he seems to be a friendly"

"J.A.R.V.I.S, run facial recogniton"

"Right away sir,he appears to be Harry James Potter,orphaned and left to live with his aunt and uncle in Surrey,all government records cease to exist after his 11th birthday" replied JARVIS in his crisp voice

"Get as much you can on him" said Stark as he landed on the ground just in time to see Harry take down Loki,with a flick of what seemed like a drumstick? It must be some sort of tech.

Harry put an Incarcerous on him and left him on the floor as he turned away to hopefully slip by without notice when he remembered that he should probably obliviate these men before the Aurors came after him like turned back and raised his wand towards them when a voice the same female voice as before spoke again.

"Freeze! Drop your weapon and identify yourself"

"Okayy,I don't want any trouble,but no I can't drop this so I'm just going to go now"he said while turning on heel getting ready to apparate when he felt something prick his neck. He reached out at it. "Seriously a tranq dart? I've only ever seen this in movies!"I just wanted a break!" he said as he fell to the floor. Hermione was so right, trouble finds him wherever he goes.

A/N- Heyy how's it going? Hermione and Ron are going to enter the fray now,and just to confirm Harry is only 18,I've changed the timeline a bit,but I'm not going to bore you with the date of birth and Review!

P.S- Congrats Alilie for being my very first follower,have a virtual cookie! I hadn't even uploaded it for 10 minutes and I've already got 4 new followers! so yayyy! Don't forget to review!


	3. The Helicarrier

The Helicarrier

 **A/N - OMG,Thanks for half a cookie Alilie and for the compliment! I will definitely try to keep the updates regular. Hermione and Ron are going to make an appearance in this one so the golden trio is back together,I've also got another story, Harry Potter and the Year in the Marauders' Era that i will be uploading here soon and a oneshot on the way,hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S- I read my first chapter and noticed a few mistakes so those have been fixed,no need to go back and read though.**

Harry woke up with a pounding headache,on the floor,he heard voices and decided not to open his eyes just yet.

"The Director heard his name and said to bring him in" he heard a female voice saying

'So he knows him?" he recognized the voice as the man in the skintight blue suit

"Thats what it looks like, by the way I know you're awake,so you can open your eyes now'

He opened his eyes and saw a red haired female in a black suit and the man from before.

"Hey,kid, what's the stick made of, I picked it up and it blasted me across the room and knocked me out for a good half hour, I asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to scan it and something started interfering with his feed,and where did the ropes come from? Some sort of nanotechnology? said a man with black hair and an AC/DC t-shirt.

"What? No. Where are we going?'asked Harry

"That's need to know"replied the redhead with a cold look at him

"Wait,you said your Director knows me? What's his name?" he asked,hoping for some recognition.

"Nick Fury,do you know him?" she asked

"No" he replied, he sat in the far corner away from the guy with that weird looking stick, Loki they said his name was, for a good 20 minutes before something happened.

Steve and Tony were conversing in low voices looking at Loki when thunder and lightning almost hits the Quinjet making it shake violently.

"Where's this coming from?' asked Natasha

"Whats the matter,scared of a little lightning? asks Steve addressing Loki

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" he replied back when there was a flash of blinding light outside the window and big blonde man with a cape walked into the flying plane thingy,grabbed Loki by the throat and flied out.

"Now there's that guy" said Tony

"Another Asgardian?"asked Natasha

"Think the guy's a friendly?' asks Steve

" Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseracts lost.'

'STARK,WE NEED A PLAN OF ATTACK!"

'I've got a plan,attack!" shouted Tony as he jumps out of the plane in his armour

"I'd sit this one out Cap' says Natasha as he straps on a parachute

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that.' he said as he jumped out of the plane.

'So can you uncuff me?"

"No'

'Whats your name?"  
"Natasha Romanoff" she replied not looking at him  
"Hey what's your deal kid? How does the Director know you?"

"I have no 's he the Director of anyway?"

"The Shitty Home of Interesting,Exclusive and Lost Items Division' said Tony through the comms

"Shut up Tony. Its the Strategic Homeland Intervention,Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. for short"  
"I've never heard of you guys'

"Thats because you're not supposed to"

When they landed , Nick Fury cam out to meet them,

"Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived,The Chosen One"  
He froze.

"You know?How?  
"We're S.H.I.E.L.D. Mr Potter,we make it a point to need your help"  
"Uh-Uh,nope,not today,not happening, came here for a vacation,I'm going to get my vacation'

"Mr. Potter,you can have your vacation _later_ the world is in danger!"

"When is the world not in danger? I'm sure they are more than capable of handling it' he said waving a hand toward the Avengers

"Excuse me but who the hell is he?" asked Tony

" Harry Potter is a wizard'

"What like brooms and cauldrons and spells and all that? And whats with the boy who lived chosen one or whatever?"  
"I killed a dark lord"  
'There are more of you?"  
"But you're like 16 or 17 at the most!"  
"I'm 18,I'm an adult"

Just then a loud crack was heard and a brown haired woman stormed in,a man following behind her.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
"Hi Hermioneee ..how's your day?"

"Don't you give me that rubbish Harry Potter,you have no idea how worried I was."  
"She really was worried mate,dragged me halfway around the world because she thought someone had kidnapped you or brutally murdered you or something"

'How'd you even find me?"  
"I put a tracking spell on the cellphone I got you,and good thing I did,what's going on here anyway,who are these people?" she said motioning to the numerous amount of people staring at them."  
"I'm yet to find that out myself,but I can still introduce _you_. Everyone these are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

"Who?'

 **A/N [2] - Too much of the Avengers in this one? I agree, but more of the golden trio in the next chapter! Please Review, and tell me if you like it or hate it, or even if you have any suggestions for the future chapters!**

 **-yournucleardeterrent**


End file.
